A not-so-normal family life
by Sirius-is-serious
Summary: Sirius didn't go after Peter, he didn't go to jail and himself and Remus are left to care for Harry. what would happen to the boy-who-lived if he had been raised by people who cared? *yes i know its been done before but so what? i don't own anything! No Slash*
1. Chapter 1

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and not for profit.

**Chapter 1- bringing baby home**

It was dark cloudy Halloween night and Sirius Black was sprawled out on the sofa in his sitting room. On the coffee table in front of him sat an empty bottle of vodka and a half full packet of cigarettes. The twenty one year old had never liked Halloween, he found muggle costumes to be highly offensive, but on this particular Halloween, in the year of 1981, he felt particularly depressed for some strange reason. It was safe to say that Sirius was undoubtedly drunk, and just about to slip into a drunken slumber, when the sound of his front door banging open shocked him awake. The loud bang echoed throughout the house, followed by menacingly slow footsteps, Sirius was on his feet in seconds, wand at the ready. The last thing he expected to see was for Remus Lupin to stride into his living room, a murderous look on his scarred face. The werewolf's light brown hair was tousled by the wind and his amber eyes were flashing dangerously. "moony" Sirius exclaimed "bloody hell, you scared me" he shoved his wand back into his pocket and stepped forward to greet his friend, only to find a wand stabbing him in the chest, right above his heart. "moony?"

"don't" Remus snarled "don't you dare call me that. You don't deserve to after what you did" the werewolf's voice was deadly calm, but Sirius had known the man long enough to know that Remus was extremely angry. "why did you do it Sirius? Why did you sell them out?"

Sirius frowned, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion "sell who out?" Remus growled and shoved Sirius hard, so that the ebony haired man fell onto his back on the floor, the Lupin towering over him.

"YOU UTTER SCUM!" Remus shouted, something he rarely ever did "YOU SOLD THEM OUT! JAMES AND LILY! ITS YOUR FAULT THEYRE DEAD!"

Sirius felt the air knocked out of his lungs, his heart dropped as he struggled to find words "w-w-what? J-james? Li-li-lily? They're d-d-dead?" he stammered.

"as if you don't already know. I must say you are a brilliant actor, had us all fooled that you actually cared for years." Remus retorted, his voice calm and laced with venom, yet a few stray tears managed to escape his eyes and roll down his scarred cheeks. "why'd you do it Siri? It was Jamie and Lils! James who took you in so you could escape his horrible parents, he was like a brother to you"

Sirius couldn't speak, his throat went dry and tears stung his eyes "a-are they really Remus? Please tell me they're not!" he leapt to his feet, grabbed the werewolf by his shoulders and shook him. "Remmy tell me it's a joke, tell me your lying! You cant be serious, your not! I know your not" Remus stared at Sirius, believing the mans confusion only for a second, before he shoved Sirius away.

"don't act as if you care!" he growled "they trusted you to be secret keeper and you betray them! This is all your fault!"

The pieces clicked in Sirius' head and he jumped to his feet once again "Remmy, I wasn't secret keeper, it was Peter, please you have to believe me Remmy, I would never do this"

Remus was caught off guard, he absently lowered his wand and stared at the floor "Peter?" he mumbled. Suddenly his head shot back up, his wand once again was aimed at Sirius' chest "prove it" he snarled, before following Sirius over to a pensieve he had been given by james on his twentieth birth day. Sirius extracted the memory and dropped it into the bluish liquid and both Remus and himself dropped their heads into the bowl, into the memory.

When the memory was over, Sirius moved to sit on the empty sofa whilst Remus just stood there, pale and frustrated. "Sirius I-" he began, only to be cut off.

"don't worry about it Remus, its water under the bridge" Remus nodded slowly, concerned that his friend hadn't blown up or broken down by now. "what do we do now?" the animagus asked after a moments silence.

Remus sighed "we go to Dumbledore and show him the memory, then he will speak to the ministry and…well…I suppose that's it….I presume you'll be allowed to bring Harry home with you"

Sirius' heart stopped beating in his chest, how could he forget about Harry, wait….did Remus just say that Harry was…alive? "Remus" he asked quietly "did you say that Harry was…"

"Alive? Yes. Miraculous isn't it? With nothing but a scar. Oh…and there's one more thing…"

"yes?" Sirius asked, his broken heart mending slightly at the news that his godson was at least alive.

"its Voldemort…he's….well….dead" Sirius' head snapped up in Remus' direction, his jaw dropped as Remus nodded.

"well that's….umm…good news" Sirius stated awkwardly as Remus nodded once again.

The two friends flooed to Dumbledore's office, where Sirius was attacked by, not aurors, but a very distraught Severus Snape. The greasy-haired man lunge himself at Sirius' throat, screaming about him being a murderer, Sirius was knocked to the floor where Severus punched him repeatedly in the face. Remus finally managed to pry the potions master away from Sirius and the werewolf noticed that Severus was crying.

The werewolf was unsure what to do in this situation, he had his best friend bloody and bruised on the floor and his life-long enemy crying at his side. Thankfully de didn't have to do anything, all the commotion stopped at the loud wails of a baby. The three men turned to see Dumbledore holding baby Harry, who was screaming and fighting in the old mans arms to get away. Severus was there in a moment, scooping the child up and rocking him back and forth. "its all right Harry" he cooed "I'm sorry, its alright, your safe"

Truth be told, it hurt Severus to see Lily potters eyes on James potters face, but this child was still Lily's son` and he still cared for the boy. Sirius stood up and stalked closer to Snape, who held the now sleeping child closer to his chest.

"give me my godson snivellus" Sirius demanded, but Dumbledore stepped in.

"I do not think that would be wise Sirius" the old man croaked out "im afraid that I cannot let you see Harry after everything you have done tonight"

Sirius cringed "it wasn't me, look I can prove it" Remus nodded at the two men and took Harry away from Severus as they followed Sirius over to Dumbledore's pensieve.

Once they had returned from the memory Dumbledore sighed "my apologies Sirius, it would appear that we have all been wrong" Sirius waved it off, his eyes set on the perfect baby in Remus' arms. Severus stayed quiet, but he didn't attack Sirius any more, instead he allowed Remus to hand Sirius the baby and watched as the headmaster let them leave, with a promise that he would take care of the ministry.

Sirius and Remus arrived home exhausted, both physically and mentally, they took Harry to one of the many rooms in Sirius' house and transfigured the bed into a cot so that they could but the young boy down for the night. Sirius told Remus to stay, not wanting his friend to be left alone, and the two men trudged to bed. Once they were laying in the dark, away from each others eyes, they allowed themselves to cry. They cried themselves to sleep, images of Lily and James plaguing their dreams as they grieved for the friends they had lost and the traitor that was as good as dead to them.

*OK! So that was chapter 1, I know its not very good but its my first fanfic, so please keep reading, I promise t will get better and I wont abandon the story either.*


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and **Chapter 2- getting used to things**

Sirius awoke with a horrible hangover, to the tormenting screams of an annoying baby. He pulled his pillow over his head, why did the baby sound no close? Then he remembered, Harry. He cursed himself for being so stupid, before jumping out of bed and running down the hall to Harry's room. The little boy was stood in his crib, holding on to the railings, tears streaming down his cheeks. At the sight of his godson, Sirius' heart just about melted. "hey Harry" he cooed, scooping the little boy up into his arms "hey pup, its ok, you don't need to cry, your ok" he rocked the one year old gently in his arms until the tears stopped.

Harry looked up at Sirius with his innocent emerald eyes "mummy….daddy…hug?" the little boy asked, his bottom lip trembling and Sirius felt his heart clench.

"no Pup, its just you me and Remus now, im sorry" he told the baby, in the futile hope that the child would understand. He felt close to tears himself.

"mummy, daddy, bye-bye?" Harry asked and Sirius sighed, hugging his godson close and nodding his head

"yes pup, mummy and daddy went bye-bye" he replied quietly.

Harry's bottom lip trembled and the little boy began to cry hysterically, his little arms and legs were flailing about. Sirius couldn't do anything, it didn't really help that he was also crying hysterically, wishing that his best friend and brother were here with him.

Remus heard the commotion and ran to Harry's room, he sighed when he saw both his best friend and a child whom he considered his nephew, in hysterics. The werewolf took Harry away from Sirius and lead the man down to the kitchen, where Sirius instantly reached for a bottle of firewhisky on the shelf. Remus took the bottle away from his friend "no Sirius" he said sternly and the ebony haired man grumbled as he slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. Remus held Harry close and the young boys wails slowly softened into minute whimpers "what happened Sirius?" the young man asked the animagus

Sirius shrugged and turned to look at Remus, his grey eyes were not cold like that of his fathers, instead the sparkling orbs that were usually filled with such joy and laughter, were instead filled with sadness and utter despair "he misses James and Lily Remus. What are we going to do? We're not parents. I cant do this Remus. I'll corrupt him"

Remus began to chuckle at his friends words, it was an unfortunate yet persistent habit, but one quick glare from Sirius caused the werewolf to quickly cease his amusement "Sirius" he began softly, almost as if he were talking to a child "I know that we're not James and Lily, but we are the closest thing Harry has to a family. We can do this Sirius, it will be hard, I don't doubt that, but we will do it because there is simply no other choice" Sirius turned to face his friends scarred, yet friendly face and knew instantly that Remus was right.

Sirius nodded at Reums' words and held out his arms for his godson, the werewolf gently handed the silent child to his godfather and moved away to make breakfast. "hey there Harry" Sirius greeted the child, who was staring at him with his wide green eyes "I'm sorry about this morning, your ok here Harry, moony and I will look after you, we promise" Sirius supposed that he should have felt silly talking to a baby, but he didn't. the child smiled a little at hearing Sirius' voice and, although he knew it was completely ridiculous, Sirius got the impression that the small boy could understand him and that was the best kind of comfort that he could possibly receive; after all, who doesn't want to feel comforted?

Remus returned to the table with two plates of toast and a bowl of cereal, the cereal being for Harry. Sirius handed the boy a spoon and watched in horror as the child smacked the spoon against the contents of the bowl, causing the milk to overspill everywhere and Harry to gurgle happily. "Harry" Sirius exclaimed, astounded "why on earth would you do that?" Sirius didn't get his answer, his attention was grasped by Remus, who was trying desperately to hide his chuckle. "something funny over there Remy?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

Remus shook his head in amusement, his light brown hair flopped over his eyes as he spoke "Sirius, Harry is a baby. He doesn't always know what you want him to do" Sirius glanced back over at the baby, who had now abandoned the spoon and had both his chubby little hands shoved inside the bowl. The ebony-haired man sighed and picked up the forgotten cutlery, after looking over to Remus for approval and earning a reassuring nod in return, he gathered a little of the cereal onto the spoon and held it close to Harry's face. Surprisingly enough, the little boy opened his mouth and ate the cereal from the spoon contently. Sirius couldn't help but grin and his toast was soon forgotten as he found joy from simply feeding his little godson.

After breakfast, Remus received an owl from Dumbledore stating that he had taken care of the ministry and Sirius was o longer a wanted man. With a smile the werewolf suggested going shopping, as their new little charges possessions had been ruined the night before. Sirius agreed happily, eager to something he knew how to do and spending money to spoil people was definitely one of those things. Granted, the people he usually spoiled was either himself or girls that he wanted to get into his bed, but he would happily spend all his money just to see a smile on Harry's sweet little face. As Remus and Sirius walked down the crowded muggle street (as it was far to nice a day to even consider apperating) the people turned and stared at Harry, their eyes focusing on his scar. Remus and Sirius both knew that they were being judged, the lightning bolt shape of the scar was very precise and neat, something that looked purposely inflicted. Needless to say that the trio hurried away from this street pretty quickly.

When they first stepped into Diagon Alley it was not as bad as they had at first thought, that was until a very '_helpful_' man exclaimed that the boy-who-lived was shopping among them. A crowd instantly gathered and Harry became very distraught with all the attention, as the little boy turned his head into Sirius' chest and began to cry, the animagus felt his temper rising. However, before Sirius had chance to do anything it was Remus that spoke "you all should be ashamed of yourselves!" he shouted at the crowd, who fell silent instantly "after all this poor child has been through, you all feel the urge to come and harass him, making the poor boy cry" the people in the crowd had the good grace to look sheepish and a few mumbled apologies, before the group began to quickly disperse.

The trio made their way to a small clothing store for children, where they were able to purchase both muggle clothes and robes. They then pushed on to a rather large toy store, Harry's eyes lit up when he saw all the wonderful toys and Sirius couldn't help but grin. They left the store with many bags of expensive toys and one in particular, a fluffy, black dog that looked remarkably like Padfoot, was held lovingly in Harry's right hand as Sirius carried them towards the ice-cream parlour. Harry only made it halfway through his large scoop of chocolate ice-cream before he fell asleep, his head was resting on the stuffed dog as a thin trail of drool mingled with the toy animal's fur. Sirius and Remus watched Harry sleep with admiration in their eyes, Sirius scooped up the young boy and carried them to the nearest floo, where they quickly arrived home.

Harry had awoken due to the strange sensation of the floo, so Sirius carried him upstairs for a bath. Five minutes later, whilst Remus was making tea for the family of three, he heard a giggle, followed by a thump, which was in turn followed by a loud wail. The werewolf rushed into the hallway where he found Harry sitting on the floor crying, the little boy was wearing no clothes and had bubbles clinging to his body. With a sigh the twenty-one-year-old scooped up the little boy until the tears stopped before carrying him back up the stairs and into the bathroom. The bathroom was a mess, water covered the floor, the bath was overflowing with bubbles and Sirius was on his knees, frantically searching through the thick, bubbly foam. "Sirius?" Remus asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Sirius looked very distraught as he replied "I've lost him Sirius, there's to many bubbles, I cant see. Oh Merlin! He's probably drowned" Sirius' rambling was abruptly stopped by little Harry who run straight up to his godfather and hugged him round the waist, giggling all the way.

"silly" the little boy informed the two men as Sirius scooped the child up and place him back into the bath.

"yes Harry" Remus replied "Sirius was being _very_ silly"

Sirius scowled at the werewolf, who simply chuckled and left the room, back to chopping his vegetables for tea.

Just as Remus was dishing up the meals, Sirius entered the room with Harry in his arms. The little boy was dry and snuggled up in a little red onesie that happened to make him look tremendously cute. "I think you should stay" stated Sirius rather abruptly once they were all settled at the dinner table, plates of roasted chicken and boiled vegetables cooling slowly in front of them.

"what do you mean?" asked Remus, a little frown playing on his face.

Sirius sighed and rested his chin on his entwined palms "Remus, you know me. I'm awful with children. I never wanted kids and , as much as I love Harry, I have no idea how to care for him"

A look of understanding crapt onto Remus' scarred face as the thought over Sirius' words "Sirius" he began slowly "I'd love to stay with Harry, he's all of James and Lily that I have left, but with my…ahem…'furry little problem' don't you think it would be a bit inappropriate?". Sirius sighed again, he knew that Remus would say that, the man just wouldn't let himself be happy. "Remus" Sirius said with a small smile on his face "its no big deal, you just have a time of the month, I know girls that are way scarier" Remus did not look amused by Sirius' little joke so the ebony-haired man was quick to continue. "right…well…all jokes aside you _are_ on the wolfsbane potion and I _do _have a basement"

Remus stared at the table as he thought the situation over, could he really abandon Sirius, his only friend left? Could he really leave Harry, the son of his two departed friends? The answer was very clear, no. with a little nod and a sigh Remus agreed "ok Sirius, I will stay and help you take care of Harry, but under one condition"

Sirius was grinning now, happy that he would have his best friends support throughout all of this "oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, his grin didn't falter as he spoke.

Remus' face took on a serious look "you cant leave me to be the bad guy all of the time. Harry _will _do bad things, he's a Potter, its in his blood, but I don't want him hating me because I'm the only one that ever disciplines him. We work as a team Sirius and you back me up" it was Sirius' turn to think, of coarse he would back Remus up, but just the thought of disciplining the little boy made his stomach turn. However, Sirius _did_ need Remus' help and he would agree to almost anything is the werewolf was willing to support him.

With a little nod and a small smile In Remus' direction, it was Sirius' turn to agree "yes Remus, I promise that I will help you just as much as you help me" Remus grinned and nodded him head. A sudden laugh from beside Sirius drew the duo away from their conversation, Harry was happily banging his chubby little hands against his empty plate.

"gone" he stated happily and Sirius pulled the little boy onto his knee

"yes, it is all gone isn't it, well done"

Remus smiled at the scene in front of him, they would be ok. Even if they didn't have Prongs or Lily, they would still be ok, because they had each other and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and I don't make any profit.

**Chapter 3- Harry's birthday **

The first six months in which Sirius had custody of Harry could only be considered as a learning curve. Even Remus, who had always been so good at everything, was struggling with raising a child. The little boy had both his guardians wrapped around his little finger and as his birthday drew nearer neither of the men knew what they were supposed to do. Did they have a party? It was a good idea, but Harry didn't have any friends yet and that thought brought up a whole new issue to the duo. Harry needed to interact with children his own age, so after much deliberation Remus decided that he would take Harry to a nearby park.

The park was fairly large, with a pond where you could feed the ducks and a pitch dedicate to a game known as 'football'. However, what the game was, Remus had no idea. Once they reached the park and Remus released Harry, the little boy ran straight for the climbing frame. Remus watched on nervously as the little boy climbed up the ladder, he only released his breath when Harry was standing safely on the walkway above. The young potter waddled his way towards the slide "emus" he called in his sweet little baby voice "watch" a smile spread across the werewolf's face as he moved to stand at the bottom of the slide. Harry laughed happily as he whizzed down the slide, only to be caught by Remus at the bottom. Harry giggled and squirmed to be put down, Remus placed the giggling child on the floor and watched happily as he ran away to play.

Harry was running happily towards the sandpit when he heard a loud wail beside him, turning around, the young boy noticed a small red-headed boy about the same age. The other little boy was laying on the floor , his knee was grazed and he crying very loudly. Harry waddled over to the sobbing little boy and sat down next to him "why you crying?" he asked and the little boy turned to face him.

"knee hurts" the red-headed child said in way of response.

Harry reached into the pocket of his red dungarees and pulled out a shiny penny "here" he said, handing it to the sobbing boy "better?" the boy nodded and pulled Harry into a hug.

"I'm Ron" the boy said proudly now that his tear had stopped. Harry smiled and shook Ron's hand like he had seen Remus do

"I'm Harry" he stated "you want to play?" Ron nodded and the two little boys waddled their way over to the sandpit.

In the distance Molly Weasly watched her son playing happily with another little boy, she looked around the park for her other children and found them all busily playing. There was something familiar about the boy Ron was playing with, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, when he saw Remus Lupin approach the child and scoop him up, she realised who the boy was. It was Harry Potter. With a smile Molly made her way over to where Ron was sitting in the sand and Harry was busy telling his guardian all about his new friend. "hello Remus" she greeted with a smile, Remus shook her hand and introduced her to Harry, who seemed very pleased to be meeting his new friends mum. Remus invited the Weasly's to Harry's party, after all if they all came then there would be no need for other guests, before taking a very tired Potter home from the park.

The preperations for Harry's birthday party were so extravagant that one would think the child would be turning an age much older than two. Sirius was adamant on giving Harry the best party that he could physically manage, after all it was the child's first birthday with them and Sirius always did have a knack for spending vast amounts of galleons on insignificant things. Remus tried and failed to rein his best friend in, he didn't want Harry to be spoiled, but every time he looked at James' son with Lily's big green eyes he couldn't help himself. Remus Lupin had never had much money, being unable to find decent work anywhere, yet he would happily spend every penny on Harry just to see the smallest flicker of a smile on the young boy's face.

The day of the party arrived and the unlikely family of three found themselves greeting the Weasly family at the front for of Sirius' mansion. Bill and Charlie charged straight into the house, much to the amusement of Sirius and the horror of their mother, Percy strutted in next, his back was far to straight and he was proudly sporting a very grown-up-looking clip board. Fred and George came next and both Sirius and Remus found it hilarious how the two three-year-olds managed to drive their mother insane with the constant bickering over who was who. Ron and Harry ran outside to play, leaving a one-year-old Ginny crying because she was all by herself. The little girl soon fell quiet when Remus accio'd some of Harry's teddy's for her to play with. "I don't know how you do it Molly, Arthur" Sirius stated once the four adults were sitting in the garden, watched the children run around, chasing the balloons "we struggle with just Harry and he's a very easy child to look after" Molly laughed and patted Sirius hand

"you'll both get used to it soon enough, their isn't a guide book on being a parent, every child is different and the only way you can learn is by making mistakes. Hell you should have seen us when we first had Bill, we were nightmares". the four adults soon found themselves laughing loudly at Mr and Mrs Weasly's tales of raising their seven children.

Harry and Ron slowly toddled over to the large table holding Harry's large birthday cake, the little boys shared a quick smile before reaching up and grabbing the plate that the cake was resting on. The birthday cake was large and heavy, so it took a lot of pulling from both Harry and Ron before it finally gave way and came tumbling down on both of their heads. The two boys flop down into a sitting position, they clapped their chubby hands and giggled loudly. Remus glanced over and smiled at the two boys giggling away, he turned back to the conversation before snapping his attention back towards the boys, they were covered in cake. "Harry!" Remus shouted, he jumped up and ran over to the little boys "Harry! Bad! No!" Harry's bottom lip began to tremble at Remus' harsh tone. Remus turned around, shock written on his face as he took in the expressions of Sirius, Molly and Arthur laughing loudly. "what, pray tell, is so funny?" Remus asked dryly.

"Oh Remmy, lighten up, its his birthday and it wouldn't take us long to make another one" Remus, sighed, they were right, if Molly could laugh then it probably wasn't a big deal at all. He joined in with the laughter until he heard tiny little wails coming from behind him, turning around he was horrified to see Harry crying and Ron desperately trying to hug his friend. "oh Harry!" Remus exclaimed, scooping the little boy into his arms "im sorry, im sorry, its ok" the little boys wails soon turned to sniffles and then into tiny giggles as the werewolf tickled his young charge.

It was around seven o'clock when the Weasley bunch went home, after an interesting tea, during which Sirius ended up spilling more food down himself then any of the children. Remus slumped into his favourite armchair as Sirius put the birthday boy to bed, he pulled out the photos he had taken today and couldn't help but smile. A part of him felt extremely guilty, like he was taking James and Lily's place, which was something he could never do, but he couldn't dent the small swell of paternal love he felt for the young boy who wasn't even his godson yet alone his real son. Sirius wandered into the room and noticed Remus' thoughtful face "I know what your thinking Remmy" he stated confidently as he slumped into his own chair "and stop it, Lily and James would have been happy with us for how we're bringing up Harry"

Remus stared at his friend, his jaw hanging open slightly, growing up Sirius had always been the immature one, the one who got them into trouble and never knew what to say, so how in the world did he know exactly how Remus was feeling.

"how did you know Sirius?" Remus asked quietly and the ebony-haired man raised a single eyebrow and sighed.

"Because Remus" the animagus answered "ive spent a lot of my time thinking the same thing"

Remus nodded in understanding and the two sat in a comfortable silence, no words needed to be spoken. They both knew that Sirius' words were right, James and Lily would be happy, they'd be happier if they got to raise their own son, but that would never happen and so both men knew that wherever James and Lily were, they were looking on with smiles on their faces and pride in their hearts.

A.N. Ok, yes I'm aware that its awful and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. However, I have spent the last week feeling very ill and school has just started up again so I had that as well. I promise that the next update will be sooner and a lot better. Thanks for reading. Cx


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and I don't make any profit.

**Chapter 4- Diagon Alley**

At the age of five, Sirius and Remus took Harry to Diagon alley for the first time, when the bricks had parted and the street had come into view, the young child's eyes had widened to an almost comical size. Remus chuckled "what do you think then prongslet?" he had asked as he ruffled the boys hair. Sirius had chuckled at the expression on the boys face and had insisted that they go to Quality Quidditch Supplies first, Remus had sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

Harry squirmed in Sirius' arms "whats wrong Har?" Sirius asked, he chuckled when the five-year-old sighed in a frustrated way.

"Sirius" he wined "I want to walk" Sirius chuckled but set his young charge on the ground anyway.

"alright then" he told the boy with a smile "but you need to hold my hand, ok?" Harry nodded and accepted Sirius' outstretched hand.

They arrived at the display window of the store and Sirius pressed his face against the glass, Harry watched in confusion for a moment, before following his godfathers example. Remus frowned "what are you doing Harry?" he asked with a small smile playing on his face.

Harry sighed and shrugged "I don't know" he responded "being Sirius I suppose" Sirius snorted and Remus let out a little chuckle, scooping the child up and away from the window.

"come on Harry" he said with a chuckle "lets go inside, maybe Sirius will join us later" Sirius laughed but remained where he was. The werewolf carried the little boy inside the shop and neither member of the duo could hold in their laughter at the sight of Sirius' face pressed up against the glass, the animagus smiled and waved, pulling funny faces to make his godson laugh. It wasn't until an older witch hurried past and asked 'what in the world he was doing' did the man finally peel his face away from the glass and enter the shop. They browsed the equipment, cleaning sets and padded gear before finally moving onto the brooms. Harry knew nothing about brooms and flying, Sirius was too afraid of the child falling and breaking his neck to allow it, but as they saw the little boy wander around the broom cases, his hands deep in his coat pockets to refrain from breaking anything, they knew that they would have to teach him sooner or later.

Remus and Sirius stood in the centre of the room, quietly discussing the plan of action, it was decided, Remus would take Harry out to get some ice-cream and Sirius would buy a child's broom. The animagus may have agreed to a broom but he was adamant that it would not be an adults one. Remus took the little boy's chubby hand "come along Harry" he said warmly "we're going to get ice-cream and Sirius will be there soon." the little boy nodded happily and followed Remus from the store.

Harry toddled alongside Remus as the duo walked leisurely through the centre of Daigon Alley. They were nearing a little ice-cream store when it happened, a whole crowd of people rushed forward, the street became busy and both males felt themselves being bumped into repeatedly. Remus froze, Harry wasn't holding his hand anymore, he looked down and, to his horror, the little boy was nowhere in sight.

"Harry" he called, his voice loud with panic "Harry where are you?" the crowd got denser, and Remus couldn't make out a single face in the sea of people, let alone one of a small, five year old boy.

Harry sat huddled on the floor, tears were streaming down his plump cheeks and his body hurt from the constant contact with peoples feet. He wanted Remus, he wanted Sirius, he didn't want to be here. Harry was scared, where had Remus gone? Harry's sobbing became louder and he curled up even tighter. The little boy jolted in shock when he felt a pair of strong hands lift him up, his face was pressed into a dark cloak and the person holding him moved swiftly from the crowd. Harry's body was paralysed with fear, what was happening? Who was holding him? Where was he talking him? As the questions ran through the boys mind he began to cry harder, his tears soaking the man's cloak.

Severus Snape was walking briskly down the centre of Diagon Alley, he was heading to the leaky cauldron for a business meeting when a sea of people rushed past him. The man cursed internally, today was the day that the famous Gildroy Lockhart would be doing one of his many book signings and people were going wild. The hook-nosed man scowled, it was madness. As Severus was walking, trying his best to push through the dense crowd, he felt something hit his foot, looking down the mans onyx eyes went wide. Harry Potter was huddled at his feet, his body shaking with gentle sobs, Severus frowned, where were the boys guardians? He gently reached down and scooped the boy into his arms, he felt the little body stiffen in shock as he held the boys head close to his chest. The potions master swiftly pushed through the crowd and into a little side alley that happened to be empty. He sunk down into a sitting position on the floor and rubbed the boys back soothingly "shush, shush Harry, its ok, your safe now" he told the young boy gently. Harry slowly lifted his head and Severus felt a pang of pain at the sight of Lily's big green eyes full of tears.

"h-how d-do you kn-know me?" he asked through sniffles.

Severus chuckled "I was friends with your mummy" he told the boy honestly and watched as Harry's eyes went wide in amazement, he had heard so much about his daddy, but Sirius and Remus didn't really know too much about his mummy. "are you ok now?" Severus asked the boy and Harry nodded "well then" he said, standing up, Harry still held in his arms "I suppose we'd better be getting you back to your godfather now hadn't we." Harry nodded a little and allowed the man to carry him from the alleyway. The crowd had mostly dispersed now and the main alley was once again quiet.

As Severus walked, Harry was getting up his courage to ask a question "what's your name?" he asked the man, Severus smiled at the little boy, he was shy but curious like his mother.

"my name is sna-" he swallowed "Severus. My name is Severus" Harry smiled and snuggled closer to the mans chest, for some reason he felt safe with Severus, maybe it was because he was friends with Harry's mummy or maybe it was just something about the man. Harry didn't know, but it didn't matter to his five year old brain.

Sirius Black found Remus outside of the ice-cream shop with a distraught look on his face. "Remus?" he asked, frowning "what happene-" he froze. Remus was alone. "Remus" he said in a low shaky tone "where's Harry?" Remus' shoulders slumped and he began to pull on his hair.

"I don't…there was a crowd…..we were separated….I couldn't….he wasn't….oh god" on the last two words the werewolf's voice cracked and he sunk to his knees, his body shaking with sobs. "he's gone. I've lost him. Oh god Sirius im sorry. I'm so, so sorry" Sirius wanted to be mad, but his friend looked so broken, he sighed and hauled Remus to his feet.

"look Moony, it's not your fault, ok? Come on, we'll find him together" Remus nodded but before either of them could move someone spoke in a dry voice.

"no need" the voice said and both Remus and Sirius winced, that voice belonged to only one person and that person was Snape.

Remus and Sirius looked up to see the greasy-haired man cradling Harry in his arms, the little boy smiled "Remus, Sirius" he called in his adorable little voice "Sev'rus knew mummy" the potions master looked down at the little boy and smiled, Remus and Sirius couldn't help but think that the smile looked wrong on the stoic mans pale face, but if Harry thought the same then he didn't show it. Sirius watched Harry smile and a small smile flickered onto his own lips, so Harry liked Snivellous? He was so alike his mother in so many ways. "thank you Snape" Sirius said, swallowing his pride "for bringing us Harry, we appreciate it" the animagus was expecting some sort of witty response, but nothing.

Instead, Severus just nodded his head, smiled at Harry and handed the boy to Sirius "it's not a problem" he told them truthfully, he didn't mind helping Harry, even if it did mean having to socialise with the dog and the wolf. He'd pick Lily's son over a business meeting any day.

The potions master gave both Sirius and Remus curt nod before smiling and giving Harry a little wave, he then turned on his heel and left. Remus and Sirius stood, their jaws hanging open. Harry giggled "he was nice" he announced in his childish voice.

Remus grimaced "you might be the one person alive on this planet to think that Harry" he said quietly, earning himself a sharp jab in the ribs from Sirius' elbow. Remus shot his friend a questioning look and Sirius sighed

"he did bring us Harry back Moony, you have to acknowledge that. Remus sighed and nodded, as much as he hated Snape, Sirius was right, he had brought Harry back.

Harry was content in his godfathers arms as they whispered quietly to each other, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew it was important. His young mind was still focused on the man who knew his mummy and he hoped with all his heart that he would get to see the man again, so he could ask about her.

A/N: just let it be kn own that Snape hasn't completely changed, he is only like that towards Harry, he's the same to everyone else. We will see more of Snape in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and I don't make any profit.

**Chapter 5- Daddy?**

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the sitting room of Sirius' house, it was early in the morning and Harry was still fast asleep. The men were in the middle of a headed debate. "he needs social interaction with children his age Sirius" came Remus' argument.

The animagus shook his head "what if something goes wrong Remus? What if he uses accidental magic?"

Remus sighed "that's what memory charms are for Sirius"

The ebony-haired man groaned "why does he even need to go to primary school? What are they actually going to teach him?"

Remus smirked, he knew that he was winning the conversation "how to read and how to write, plus it will be good for him to make friends" Sirius sighed, he knew that Remus was winning so what was the point in arguing anymore.

"fine Remus" he said finally "Harry can go to school" Remus smiled and patted Sirius on the back as he stood.

"good decision Siri" the werewolf left the sitting room and made his way to his bedroom. It was two nights until the full moon and Remus was really starting to feel exhausted. At first Sirius would stay with Harry on full moons, but now the Weasley's would take him in for the night, it was a good compromise as it meant that pad foot could spend the night with moony and stop the werewolf from hurting himself.

Sirius was making dinner when Harry wandered into the room, he was rubbing his tired eyes and yawning as he walked. His hair was sticking up in odd angles and he was dressed in tiny red pyjamas. "hey pup" Sirius said with a smile as he scooped his godson into his arms.

"hi" Harry said tiredly and Sirius chuckled.

"you hungry kiddo?" he asked and Harry nodded his head, the ebony-haired man chuckled and sat Harry at the table as he finished making dinner.

"where's 'emus?" Harry asked as Sirius began to dish out the food.

"I'm here Harry" Remus said as he shuffled into the room, the werewolf looked far more tired than Harry had.

"what's wrong 'emus?" Harry asked when he saw how his uncle was walking.

Remus didn't get chance to answer, because Sirius did it for him, much to Remus' displeasure.

"don't worry Harry" the animagus said whilst grinning at his best friend "it's just Remus' time of the month, nothing serious" Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend and Harry giggled at the glaring adult.

"Sirius" Remus snapped "don't say that around Harry." Sirius chuckled and set the plates of food on the table.

"so Harry" Sirius began as they all began to eat. "me and Remus have been thinking and we were wondering if you would like to go to school and meet some other children your age" Harry blinked his eyes rapidly and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Really?" he asked, the adults nodded and he grinned "wow, I get to go to school" Remus shot Sirius a smug look and Sirius glared back, but in truth he was happy, if Harry wanted to go to school, then he would.

-XXX-

It was three days after the full moon and Harry was toddling happy between Remus and Sirius as they escorted him to his first day of school. They arrived at the school gates and were greeted by a tall, elderly teacher who was herding all of the children into the building. "Hello" she greeted, bending down to Harry's level with a little difficulty "and what's your name?" Harry's eyes grew wide, he had never been to good around strangers and Sirius was beginning to wonder if this was such a great idea after all.

"H-harry" the boy stuttered and the teacher smiled, she took Harry's hand and mouthed to the men that he would be ok before taking Harry inside to join the other children.

"Come on Sirius" Remus said with a sad smile "let's get going" the animagus nodded and together they left the school, praying that everything would be ok.

-XXX-

Harry sat in the corner of the room, he was hugging his knees and trying to hold the tears in. it was so loud and scary, not like at the Weasley's where everybody wants to play with you and is nice, here it was very different. Harry looked up as little girl with bushy brown hair toddled over. "what are you doing in the corner?" she asked, tilting her head to the side ever-so-slightly.

Harry shrugged "I don't like it." he told her "it's scary" the girl shook her head and sat next to him on the floor.

"your Harry" she stated "the new one, I'm Hermione" she sounded slightly bossy, but Harry didn't have any friends here yet so he was in no position to be picky. "have your mummy and daddy never brought you to school before?" she asked and she sounded nicer this time.

Harry shook his head and then frowned "I don't have a mummy or a daddy" he told her and Hermione, once again, shook her head.

"don't be silly, everyone has a mummy and a daddy. Maybe you only have one." she looked thoughtful for a moment "who do you live with?"

Harry frowned deeper, why did she want to know? He answered anyway "I live with 'emus and Sirius" he said simply and she sighed.

"no. are they boys or girls?" Harry twisted his face into a thoughtful expression as he considered her question.

"boys" he decided finally and she smiled.

"well then" she announced "that means that one of them is the daddy. The other one can't be the mummy because they're not a girl, but maybe you could call them uncle or something" Harry thought it over for a moment and then sighed.

"but how do I know who is who?" he asked and Hermione grinned, obviously happy to be helping with the boy's problems "that's up to you" she told him and then grinned even wider "hey Harry, do you want to go and play with the paint?" Harry nodded vigorously and the two children toddled away.

Sirius was drumming his fingers rhythmically against the arm of his chair, he was nervous. They had only been away from Harry for two hours and it already felt like it was too long. "Sirius" Remus said in a warning tone for the fifth time, he didn't lift his eyes from his book but it wasn't needed anyway. Sirius sighed and stood up, he made his way to the kitchen to make his fourth mug of coffee that morning. Remus chuckled to himself and shook his head, he knew that Harry would be fine, but Sirius was overly protective of Harry and wasn't so sure about leaving the boy on his own. Sirius sipped his tea and drummed his fingers against the side of the mug, Remus tried to focus on the book, but found that it was difficult whilst Sirius was in the room. The werewolf sighed and checked his watch. "come on Siri" he said finally "lets go and pick up the cub" Sirius practically leapt from his seat and charged for the door, Remus rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

The two men made their way towards the school gates where the parents were waiting to pick up the younger children. Sirius and Remus stood and waited for Harry to arrive. After five minute's of waiting they saw the familiar head of messy black hair running towards them and neither man could help but smile. Sirius crouched down and engulfed his godson in a hug. Harry took a deep breath, it was now or never, he told himself. "hi Uncle 'emus, hi daddy" he said with a smile as if it were the most normal thing to say. Sirius and Remus exchanged a wide-eyed glance but let it slide for now. "I drew you a picture" they boy announced as he shoved the painting in their faces.

Sirius took the painting and smiled "aww, Harry, it's a lovely….snake….turtle….octopus…..parrot…thing" Harry frowned, he took the painting from his godfather and turned it upside down before handing it back.

"it's a picture of you and uncle 'emus" Harry told them with a small smile, the adults exchanged a bemused glance and Remus ruffled the boy's hair.

"it's beautiful Harry" he said Happily before taking the boys hand as they walked home.

Sirius and Remus smiled at Harry as he played with his Lego's on the floor, everything was perfect until Harry spoke. "look daddy" he said with a smile "look at what I made" Sirius and Remus exchanged a glance and a nod.

"it's lovely Harry" Sirius told the boy with a smile "but I think we should have a little chat ok?" Harry nodded and turned to face the men who were sat on the sofa. "Harry" he began seriously "I love you very much Harry and so does Remus, but Harry, I'm not your Daddy, I'm Sirius" Harry looked up at his godfather and, to the mans horror, his bottom lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. Before anyone could do anything Harry leapt from the floor and ran up the stairs into his bedroom.

Sirius sighed and dropped his head into his hands "don't worry Siri" Remus said comfortingly but it didn't work.

"that's easy for you to say" the animagus sighed "your only Uncle Remus, not daddy" Remus smiled a little, he like being called uncle Remus.

"Sirius?" he asked quietly, the man nodded "why don't you just let Harry call you daddy? You're the closest thing to a father that he has" Sirius looked up at Remus and the werewolf could tell that his friend was having an internal battle.

"I don't want to take James' place Moony" he finally admitted and Remus nodded.

"you wont be Sirius, James will still be Harry's father, but you'll be his daddy" Sirius thought it over for a moment before nodding.

"I like it when he calls me Daddy, Remus, but I can't shake the guilt" Remus nodded in understanding.

"I suggest that you explain to Harry that you love him and that you are not trying to take his Daddy's place and then let him decide what he wants to call you" Sirius thought it over again and smiled.

"your right Moony" he said quietly "I'll go talk to him" Remus smiled and nodded as Sirius left the room.

Sirius found Harry curled up in bed, he was sobbing into his pillow and it broke Sirius' heart to see him like that. "hey, Harry, what's wrong?" he asked gently as he crouched by the boy's head.

Harry sniffled "you don't want to be my Daddy" he admitted quietly and Sirius pulled him into a hug.

"Harry" he said softly "I love you and I do want to be your daddy, but I don't want you to think that I'm taking your old Daddy's place" Harry hiccupped through a sob and looked up at Sirius.

"you wont be" he mumbled "you can be my second daddy" Sirius smiled and hugged the boy close to his chest.

In that moment, Sirius realised that James would have wanted him to be a father to Harry, he wouldn't be upset, he would be happy that Sirius was there for his son. The animagus smiled and quietly said "well then Harry, if you want me to be your Daddy then I will" Harry looked up into Sirius' kind face with surprise. He buried his head back into Sirius chest and sighed happily "I love you Daddy" he murmured and Sirius smiled.

"I love you too pup"

*not the best chapter ever I know, but the next one will be better*


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and I don't make any profit

**Chapter 6- the werewolf**

"_Lily, it's him. Take Harry and run" he was hoisted up into loving arms and carried from the room. Furniture was heard to be scraping across the wooden floor as it was moving in front of the nursery door. The door blew open with a loud 'crash' but he was never hit, someone else took the impact for him. Laughter. High pitched, chilling laughter. He was placed down and he watched through the bars._

"_please, not Harry, kill me instead, just please not Harry._

"_stand aside you silly girl."_

"_no, not Harry, please not Harry, have mercy" a flash of green light and the pretty, red-headed woman dropped dead to the floor. More laughter, high and cruel._

"_Avada Kedavra" more green light then darkness._

Harry Potter's eyes snapped open, he was curled up in his bed, sweat covering his body and tears streaming down his cheeks. He peeled back the blanket and crawled out of his bed. The five-year-old padded softly down the hallway in search of his daddy and uncle. He could hear voices coming from the sitting room so he began to walk quickly in that direction. Harry stopped in the doorway and took in the horrible sight. His beloved uncle was sprawled out on the sofa, blood covered his body and the poor man was struggling to stay awake as Harry's honorary father poured potions down the injured man's throat. A quiet gasp made all healing efforts stop dead in their tracks and Sirius turned slowly to look into the wide, horrified eyes of his son. "Daddy?" the boy asked through a round of fresh tears "what's wrong with uncle 'emus?" Sirius looked down at his friend to see the man staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. The animagus stood up and strode over to the little boy, he scooped Harry into his arms and held him close to his chest.

"Harry, why are you awake? It's still early?" he asked gently, but Harry wouldn't stay still in his fathers arms, he fought so that he could see his uncle.

"I was scared" he said quietly as he struggled to be put down. "will uncle 'emus be ok?" he asked, stopping his struggling when he realised that the man was not going to put him down.

"of course he'll be ok Harry, come on, lets get you to bed" Sirius turned quickly to catch Remus' eye and the werewolf simply nodded in approval. Sirius carried Harry back upstairs and tucked him gently into bed, he kissed the boy's scarred forehead and smiled gently. "Harry, please don't worry about Remus. He'll be fine and we will talk again later on, ok?" Harry nodded sleepily and yawned.

"love you daddy" he murmured as Sirius turned out the light.

"I love you too pup" the man whispered back as he returned to his injured friend.

"we need to tell him Sirius, Harry will understand" Sirius ran a hand through his long, ebony hair.

"what if he doesn't Remus? What if he gets scared?" Remus sighed and shook his head.

"we will cross that bridge when we come to it Sirius, but Harry has a right to know" Sirius dropped his head into his hands, Remus was right, Remus was always right. However, it didn't stop him from being afraid of what Harry would think. He sighed again, he would just have to trust his judgement and hope that he had raised Harry right. Sirius nodded at Remus once before searching through the medical kit for the right potions to heal Remus' shattered leg.

Remus Lupin laid uncomfortably in his bed, he could smell bacon and eggs from the kitchen downstairs and he could hear Sirius humming long to an unfamiliar muggle band. Suddenly the bed dipped on his right and something small pressed against his side. "uncle 'emus" Remus smiled and looked down at his nephew, the boy was curled up beside him wearing blue pyjamas with his messy black hair sticking out at odd angles. "do you feel better?" Remus smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes Harry, I feel much better thank you" Remus answered with a smile, he pulled Harry against his chest, despite the aching protest of his arms, and held the boy until Harry fell asleep. It hadn't been a complete lie, just having Harry there was enough to make him feel much better.

Sirius sighed when he didn't hear either Remus or Harry come down for breakfast and he decided that he would take it upstairs and they could all eat in Remus' room. The ebony-haired man gently creaked the door open and smiled softly at the sight before him. Remus was quietly slumbering in his bed with his arms wrapped protectively against a sleeping Harry. The werewolf opened one eye and smiled at his friend "Harry" he murmured gently as he shook the boy awake "come on Harry, it's time for breakfast" the little boy nodded sleepily as he sat up and smiled at Sirius.

"morning pup" the animagus greeted with a smile "sleep well?" Harry nodded and stifled a little yawn. Sirius chuckled and handed out the plates, much to the sleepy duo's delight.

"so, Harry" Remus began once they were half way through their meal "about earlier on" Harry looked up into his uncle's eyes and nodded his head. Remus sighed "well Harry….you see….you know how I have to go away every month and you stay with Daddy?" Harry nodded again and Remus continued "well Harry…..the truth is that" he paused and took a deep breath "Harry, I'm a werewolf and I go away to protect you" Harry blinked and tilted his head, a small frown played on his face.

"what's a werewolf?" he asked after a moments silence.

"well cub, a werewolf is a man that turns into a big wolf every full moon, we can be very dangerous when we're in our wolf form but I have a special potion that makes me safe" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled.

"I'm glad that your safe uncle 'emus, I know that you wouldn't hurt me" Remus smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, whilst Sirius cleared his throat, effectively gathering the young boy's attention.

"now Harry" he said softly but firmly "you will never go looking for Remus on the full moon, is that clear?" Harry nodded and Sirius continued "this is also a big secret between us ok? No one else is aloud to know" Harry nodded once again and Sirius smiled, he ruffled his sons hair and Harry tried franticly to flatten it. "there's no point in doing that pup, it's the potter hair, its like a curse" Harry scowled and it was so adorable on his five-year-old face that Remus and Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

-XXX-

Two days after the full moon and it was time for Harry to go back to school, Sirius wandered up to the school gates with Harry perched happily on his shoulder. They had only just entered the school grounds when there came a loud squeal of "Harry!" and the boy began squirming to be put down. Sirius placed his son on the floor and watched happily as a short girl with bushy brown hair tackled Harry into a hug.

"who's this Harry?" Sirius asked with a smile when Harry led the little girl over.

"this is Hermione" he stated matter-of-factly "she's my best friend" he then turned to Hermione " 'Mione, this is my daddy" Sirius smiled at the little girl and accepted her extended hand with a small chuckle. Harry and Hermione rushed off with the other children and Sirius stood happily for a minute before turning around and returning home.

Harry couldn't find Hermione anywhere and he was starting to get worried, she wasn't at the painting table, she wasn't playing with the dolls, she wasn't even in the reading corner and that was her favourite place to be. Harry suddenly heard a loud smashing noise coming from the girls toilets. He considered his options for a moment before deciding to go against his better judgement, the five-year-old took a deep breath and strode confidently into the girls toilets. Hermione was sat on the floor crying and all of the mirrors around the room had been smashed to smithereens. "Hermione? What happened?" he asked, running over and pulling her into a hug.

"I-I d-don't kn-know Harry, I didn't f-feel well and then the mirrors kept breaking and…and…" she couldn't talk because her sobs had increased and Harry was trying desperately to calm her down in the way that his daddy did if he had a nightmare. He hugged her too him and rubbed her back, telling her that everything would be ok. that's when Mrs Patrick strode In, she took one look at the smashed mirrors and glared at the two five-year-olds.

"what has gone on here?" she demanded and Hermione sniffled as Harry looked around helplessly.

"the-they just b-broke Miss, I don't know what happened" the teacher didn't seem to believe them, she hoisted Hermione to her feet and the little girl cried even harder.

"mirror's don't just break girlie" she snapped, Harry saw that the teacher was upsetting his friend and he didn't quite know what happened. One minute Mrs Patrick had wispy brown hair, the next minute she had long blue hair. The teacher shrieked and grabbed Harry's arm roughly. She dragged both sobbing children towards the head teachers office and the head teacher immediately called their parents.

Remus Lupin picked up the telephone after the seventh ring, Sirius was in Diagon Alley so he was home alone. "hello?" he asked and a woman on the other end answered.

"hello, is this Mr Black or Mr Lupin?" the woman asked.

"Mr Lupin" Remus replied.

"Hello Mr Lupin, this is Mrs Fisher from Westgate primary school, I have Harry in my office and I'm afraid that there has been an incident and you will need to come and pick him up" the headmistress said calmly and Remus blanched.

"is Harry ok?" he asked hurriedly and the teacher sighed.

"yes Mr Lupin, Harry is fine. However, one of my teachers is not and I'm afraid that Harry has been quite badly behaved this afternoon" Remus frowned, that wasn't like Harry. He agreed to go and pick Harry up before hanging up the phone, grabbing his coat and heading off towards the school.

Harry was sitting shocked in a lumpy seat when Remus arrived, the werewolf noticed the guilty look on the boys face and groaned, Harry really had been misbehaving. The five-year-old jumped up from his seat "uncle 'emus" he exclaimed happily but the man gave him a stern look.

"sit down Harry" he told the boy firmly "we will talk when we get home" Harry looked upset as he sat down and It broke Remus' heart but he knew that if Harry had been badly behaved then he would need to be told off.

"hello Mr Lupin" the headmistress greeted and Remus shook her hand as he took a seat. "now Mr Lupin, one of my teachers came into my office earlier with Harry and his friend. She was very distraught. It seems that Harry had painted her hair blue and he had also smashed all of the windows in the girls toilets" Remus frowned, that _definitely _wasn't like Harry. "now, Harry has taken full responsibility and young Hermione has been sent back to the classroom. However, this kind of behaviour is not acceptable and I encourage you to speak to Harry about it"

Remus nodded and turned to Harry "do you have anything to say" he asked the boy and Harry rose from his seat, he shuffled over to Remus and stood on his toes so that he could whisper in Remus' ear.

"I'm sorry Uncle 'emus, it was magic, but I don't know how it happened and I didn't want Hermione to get into trouble so I told them it was me" the boy was crying by the end of his tale and Remus knew that he was telling the truth.

"oh Harry" he sighed gently "come here, you don't have anything to be sorry for" he hugged his nephew gently and then wiped the muggle teacher's memory, she looked at him blankly and he smiled.

"of course Mrs Fisher, that's fine, if Harry is sick then I will take him home right away" she frowned for a moment but then shrugged and nodded.

"yes it think that would be for the best, feel better soon Harry" she said kindly and Remus felt the boy laugh quietly into his chest. On the way to leave the school they passed Harry's classroom and wiped the teachers memory, they then went to the toilets and Remus quickly fixed the mirrors before they hurried away from the school.

Sirius arrived home to find Remus and Harry reading on the couch, he raised an eyebrow. "shouldn't you be at school pup?" he asked in confusion and Harry leapt at his father.

"Daddy" he squealed as Sirius scooped him up "I got sent home from school" Sirius's eyes went wide and he shot Remus a questioning glance.

The werewolf chuckled "relax Sirius, it was just a bit of accidental magic, apparently Harry's little friend Hermione is also a wizard" Sirius' jaw dropped and Harry laughed.

That night, if you were to peek through the window of Sirius Black's house you would see two men sitting happily on the sofa as a young boy sat between them, happily recounting the day's events.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE NOT SO NORMAL FAMILY LIFE**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to JK Rowling, all credit goes to JK Rowling. This is a fan fiction written for fun and I don't make any profit

**Chapter 7-Making friends and girlfriends **

Harry smiled at Sirius as he dropped him off for school that morning, he gave a little wave towards his daddy before waddling inside after the other children. Hermione was waiting for Harry inside the classroom with a big smile on her face. "Hey Harry!" she called and he ran towards her "guess what today is?" he gave her a questioning look and she grinned "today's my birthday, that means that I'm six, that means that I'm a big girl now!" Harry pouted and Hermione gave him a hug "don't worry Harry, you'll be a big boy soon" he gave her a grin and she dragged him towards the paint. They were happily finger-painting when the blue paint randomly exploded. Hermione burst into tears at the loud noise and Harry hugged her.

"don't worry 'mione, it's only a noise" she nodded and dried her eyes, Harry heard a sniffle and looked over to find a small, plump boy with blue paint all over his painting "hey" Harry called softly, the boy looked up "you can have my painting" the boy grinned and took the painting gently from Harry's hands. "what's your name?" Harry asked and the boy looked shy.

"Neville" he mumbled "I didn't mean to make the paint explode, it just happens sometimes" Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"don't worry 'bout it" Harry told him "it happens to me and Hermione too, it means that your magic" Neville nodded and looked very proud for a second.

"I know" he told them "last week my uncle threw me out the window and I bounced all the way down the drive" Harry and Hermione's eyes went wide and Neville nodded.

"how old are you?" Hermione asked and Neville held up four fingers.

"I'm five" he said and Harry chuckled, unfolding the boys thumb. Neville beamed at his new friends and the duo smiled back.

Harry, Hermione and Neville proceeded to be good friends for the rest of the day, they would play together and eat together. Neville liked having friends and Harry liked having another boy around. The trio were sat at the table eating their biscuits and juice, when Neville spilt the juice down the front of his shirt. The teacher came and took Neville to the toilets to wash up, which left Harry and Hermione alone at the table. "Harry?" Hermione asked, he nodded "you know 'cause I'm a big girl now?" Harry nodded again "guess what I'm aloud to do?" he shrugged and she leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry's cheeks instantly went red and Hermione smiled "you know what this means?" he shook his head "this means that you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend" Harry's eyes went wide and he smiled. When Neville returned he was assaulted with the news and was a little upset that he didn't have a girlfriend, but Hermione told him that he would get one soon and that seemed to cheer him up.

Later that day, Hermione drew Harry a picture of himself and herself smiling and standing under a rainbow. She was wearing a white wedding dress and he was wearing a black suit. Harry smiled as he took the picture and gave her a kiss on the cheek in thanks. The teachers all thought that the relationship was adorable.

It was Remus who came to pick Harry up that day, Sirius had work to attend to at the ministry. He smiled as Harry ran towards him and engulfed him In a hug. "hi cub" he greeted happily "how was your day?" Harry grinned.

"it was great uncle 'emus" the werewolf chuckled and was just about to leave the gates when he noticed one of the younger teachers chuckling.

"something funny?" he asked simply and she smiled warmly.

"I'm sure that Harry will tell you all about it" she said with a chuckle and Harry nodded rapidly. Remus frowned a little before smiling at the woman and taking Harry home. As soon as they arrived back at the house, he set about making dinner, Harry sat in his seat staring at something intently and smiling.

"what's that Harry?" Remus asked as he placed the plates on the table, Harry smiled and handed the picture to his uncle. Remus felt a small smile grace his lips at the picture, it was adorable. "what's it a picture off, Harry?" he asked with a smile and Harry grinned.

"it's me and 'mione getting married, she'd my girlfriend you know" he said matter-of-factly. Remus couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips, his nephew was just too cute. After dinner, Harry had a bath and went straight to bed, he was very unhappy about not getting to see his daddy, but after Remus read him a few stories, he was happily asleep.

Sirius arrived home to find Harry already in bed and Remus reading on the sofa. "honey! I'm home!" he called with a grin and Remus threw a book at his head. "how was Harry?" the animagus asked with a slight frown, he was upset about not getting to put Harry to bed and was unsure how the boy had taken it.

Remus smirked "go and look at the fridge, that aught to tell you" Sirius frowned, the fridge? Had Remus lost it? The ebony-haired man wandered into the kitchen and smiled when he saw a messy drawing stuck to the fridge, it was a picture of a brown haired girl and Harry getting married. "adorable, isn't it?" Remus asked from the doorway and Sirius grinned.

"who is it?" he asked with a smile.

"it's Hermione and Harry on their wedding day. She's his girlfriend now you know" Remus told him with a grin and Sirius chuckled.

"ahh, little pup, such a ladies man" Remus grinned.

"just like his father then" and the two men chuckled. It didn't make them feel awkward to talk about Harry's father, because they both knew that Remus was referring to Sirius, not James. James Potter would always be a key part of their lives and Harry's but it filled them with warmth to think of their own little family and James would've been happy, happy that his son had a family and happy that his best friends were healing.


End file.
